


Wanton Little Slut

by orphan_account



Series: Click Here To Know About The Author Of The Orphaned Fics in this Series [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Bottoming from the Top, Casual Sex, Cock Slut, Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, Erotic Massage, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Fluffy Ending, Fucking, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Moaning, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Neck Kissing, No Strings Attached, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Tension, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Slut Arthur, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sweet, Sweet Ending, Sweet/Hot, Table Sex, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Topping from the Bottom, Versatile Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur always gets what he wants.Alternate summary:To become a knight of Camelot, one needed tosatisfythe Crown Prince first.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Percival (Merlin), Gwaine/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Click Here To Know About The Author Of The Orphaned Fics in this Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785454
Comments: 9
Kudos: 183
Collections: Explicit Stories, Extraordinary Merlin FanFics, Gwaine Fest 2014, MERLIN, MERTHUR, Merlin, Merlin Fanfiction, Merlin Stories to Reread, Merthur, Merthur fics, SMUT





	Wanton Little Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you don't like to read casual sex, (that is, sex without commitment) this might not be the fic for you.
> 
> Ok, so this is the _dirtiest_ thing I've ever written in my life. (So far.) I mean, I've literally sinned!!
> 
> Honestly, I got this idea from a tumblr post with GIFs of Arthur checking out every one of his knights. Arthur was obviously a disaster bisexual, and he deserved to have some fun with the guys. So here we are!
> 
> I've not included Leon and Elyan in this because I've always seen Leon as an elder brother to Arthur, and Elyan is Arthur's brother-in-law in canon, so that's just gross. 
> 
> If you don't like any of the pairings mentioned in the tags, you can skip their part alone. Of course, since this is basically PWP, there's no need to worry about continuity of story. . . 
> 
> This is an explicit fic about very heavy, rough and casual sex. But it has a really sweet ending. Well, you'll see! 
> 
> Leave a kudos if you like it, and tell me what you think in the comments!

“Hey. That’s enough.”

Arthur turned to see who had dared spoken up against him. The anger in his eyes slowly faded to _lust_ when he saw the peasant boy who was smiling at him.

 _“What?”_ , he asked, trying to sound annoyed.

“You’ve had your fun, my friend.” 

Arthur decided on the spot: _He wanted him_.

“Do I know you?”, the Prince asked, strutting forward.

“I’m Merlin.”

“So I _don’t_ know you?”

The boy looked taken aback, but managed to maintain his composure.

“No.”, he replied.

“And yet you called me. . . _friend_.”

The boy — _Merlin_ — just looked at him appraisingly for a second before saying, “Yeah, that was my mistake.”, After a pause, he added with a smirk, “ _I could never have a friend who could be such an ass.”_

Cheeky. Arthur liked that kind. 

“Or _I_ one who could be so stupid.”, he said, stepping closer, riling him up. He wanted to see him all red and angry, his jaw clenching, his eyes glaring.

“Tell me, _Mer_ lin.”, Arthur purred, stepping even closer into the boy’s personal space, “ _Do you know how to walk on your knees?”_

Merlin raised his eyebrows, doing a double take. 

“No.”

Well _, Arthur would teach him tonight_.

* * *

“ _Fuck!”_ , Arthur panted, tightening his grip on Merlin’s hair as he thrust his cock further down his throat.

Merlin had a fantastic mouth; as if it was _made_ for fucking. His lips wrapped perfectly around Arthur’s dick, his tongue doing wonders to his length.

“You were made to be debauched like this, Merlin.”, Arthur choked out. “I’m glad you made that clever comment with that pretty mouth. Else I wouldn’t have had the privilege to lay eyes on you. _Else I wouldn’t be having you in my room, naked and taking my cock like you were born for it.”_

Arthur thrust harder. He could feel Merlin gagging, choking a little, drool and precum running down his chin, but Arthur didn’t care.

When he came, Merlin swallowed obediently like the good pet he was. 

Arthur pulled him up quickly by his hair and pushed him onto the bed roughly. He climbed on top and spread open the boy’s legs. 

“Virgin?”, the Prince asked.

“No.”

“Good.”

Without the least gentleness, Arthur thrust in.

Sometimes, Arthur liked to be fucked. Other times, he liked to be the one _doing_ the fucking.

But as soon as he saw Merlin, he _knew_ that he wanted to be inside him, buried deep in him, fucking him hard. 

Arthur moved roughly, and apparently Merlin didn’t seem to mind. He made obscene little noises at the back if his throat, which only made Arthur go faster.

The Prince bent forward and pinned the boy’s wrists in a tight grip to either side of his head, and bent down to kiss him fiercely. 

Arthur usually didn’t kiss during sex. He felt that it was dangerously close to a display of affection; something which Arthur definitely didn’t feel for those he bedded.

But with _Merlin_ , he couldn’t resist. Those pink, shapely lips looked _too_ inviting. Arthur wanted to taste them, nipping and biting.

Arthur pulled up Merlin's wrists and held them with one hand below the headboard. He ran the other hand down his soft chest and pinched his nipples. When Merlin gasped , Arthur pushed in his tongue, fucking his pretty mouth.

He moved to lick a wet streak along Merlin’s sharp cheekbone. _He had been aching to do that since morning._

Then the Prince moved down to the boy’s neck. It made sense why he was wearing that hideous neckerchief; if that expanse of pale skin was left exposed, Arthur would have latched his teeth onto it the very second met Merlin.

He sucked sharply on the junction of the boy’s jaw and neck.

That would leave a mark.  
  
He hit a spot inside Merlin which made him moan deliciously. Arthur tried to hit the spot with every thrust, wanting to hear the sound again and again and _again_.

He felt Merlin tightening up around him and thrusted faster. Skin slapped against skin loudly and Merlin’s needy little noises became more frequent.

_Arthur came with Merlin’s name on his lips._

* * *

“Lancelot. Fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria.”

Arthur’s eyes raked up and down his form. The man looked ridiculous in the loose orange tunic and ill-fitting chainmail. A slow smirk tugged at Arthur's lips as he imagined him _out_ of those clothes.

“Lance. . . _A lot?”_ , he asked, raising his eyebrows mockingly. “My servant mentioned you. Your seal?”

Lancelot raised a scroll of parchment. Arthur took it from him, and almost immediately smacked him in the face — _hard_ — with it, out of the blue.

The man tumbled back and fell from the impact.

“Sluggish reactions.”, Arthur said dismissively, already beginning to walk away. “You wouldn’t last seconds in the battlefield.”

 _‘Or in bed.’,_ Arthur thought.

“Come back when you’re ready.”, he said, turning back to his knights.

“ _I’m ready now, Sire._ ”, he heard Lancelot say.

Arthur stopped and turned to him with a smirk.

Maybe he was wrong about this man’s incompetence.

“ _You are, are you?_ ”, he purred.

* * *

Arthur bobbed up and down on his cock, eyes rolling back in pleasure. 

He heard Lancelot moan beneath him and looked down. He was greeted by the splendid sight of a writhing, whimpering man. His eyes were closed, lips parted, chest heaving.

“Still think you’re _ready_ for me?”, Arthur panted, caressing his face with a teasing light touch.

Lancelot moaned in response.

The hair that had been perfectly groomed that morning lay dishevelled and scattered around his face. Arthur ran his hands through, feeling the silky strands between his fingers.

He moved back and forth rhythmically, riding the man beneath him hard and fast.

_Arthur came with Lancelot’s name on his lips._

* * *

  
“He’s a liar!”, Gwaine said, lunging at Sir Oswald before the guards pulled him back.

 _“I will have your tongue!”,_ Uther yelled. “How dare you speak to a knight that way?”

“ _Nobility_ ", Gwaine said, with the self righteousness of a lion, “is defined by what you _do_ , and not by who you _are_.” He turned to the two nobles who had accused him of trying to kill them. “And these men are anything but. _They are arrogant thugs!”_

“ _Gwaine!”_ , Arthur interrupted, trying to stop him from getting into even more trouble.

“I’ve heard enough!”, the King said angrily. 

“Father, _please_.”, Arthur said imploringly. “I understand how this must look. It’s an embarrassing situation, indeed. Sir Oswald is a dear friend and guest of Camelot. _But Gwaine is my guest here, too_. He may not be of noble birth, but he has a noble heart.” He looked at the Gwaine, and saw the man staring at him. 

“He risked his life, to save mine.”  


His father still didn’t look convinced.

Arthur sighed. “I beg you. Please. if a knight’s word is bond, _then I give you mine.”_

The Prince turned to look at Gwaine, _hoping that this man was worth all the trouble._

“Gwaine is a good man.”

* * *

“ _Oh, heavens!”_

Arthur now knew that Gwaine was _definitely_ worth the trouble.

Arthur’s nails scraped against the surface of the table as he tried to get a hold, while Gwaine pounded into him with the Prince bent over the table.

Even though Arthur usually liked to be the one in charge, _sometimes it felt nice to let the other person do all the work._

Gwaine’s face was right next to his. His stubble scraped agaisnt Arthur’s cheek every time he thrust roughly. 

Gwiane tilted his head and sucked on Arthur’s neck, and the Prince moaned. 

“ _You’re such a princess._ ”, Gwaine rasped into his ear. “ _You’re just a wanton little slut, making sinful little noises and begging to be fucked. You pretend to be all rough and tough outside, but inside you’re just a needy little girl.”_

Arthur blushed, never having experienced being on the receiving end of dirty talk.

Gwaine sped up and all thought left Arthur’s mind as he began moaning shamelessly. 

_Arthur came with Gwaine’s name on his lips._

* * *

“This is Percival.”, Lancelot said, gesturing to a tall, well-built man. “It was his strength that brought them down.”

Arthur looked him up and down. _He was huge._

“Your highness.”, Percival bowed.

“Arthur.”, the Prince said, offering his hand.

Percival beamed and shook it firmly. “ _Arthur it is.”_

Going by Percival's size, _it wouldn’t be Arthur doing the fucking tonight._

* * *

Arthur was on his back, a position he usually didn’t prefer. But this time it felt amazing.

Percival did not disappoint. He was as big as Arthur had imagined.

He grunted every time he pushed in. Every time, Arthur felt him go so deep inside that he could swear he tasted him at the back of his throat.

Arthur ran his hands over Percival’s biceps and down his chest. _The man was ripped._

The Prince’s legs were resting on Percival’s shoulders. Arthur hooked them around his neck tighter.

He arched his back when Percival released inside him, pushing him over the edge toward his own climax.

_Arthur came with Percival’s name on his lips._

* * *

Arthur was tired. It had been a long day.  
He opened the doors to his chambers and was relieved to be greeted by Merlin. The Prince smiled.

He went and flopped onto the bed face first and sighed, the mattress soft against his muscles which were sore from training. 

He felt the bed dip next to him and smiled into the pillow when he felt Merlin’s hands coming to rest on his shoulders, gently massaging the stress out of him. Arthur relaxed for the first time that day.

Merlin moved to sit on him and massaged his back and then his hips and then lower down. Arthur was slowly getting hard, but he was too exhausted to turn around and flip Merlin onto the bed. So he just lay there for a few more minutes, letting Merlin ease his muscles.

Eventually, he felt Merlin sit back down on the bed next to him. He felt hands on his shoulders carefully turning the Prince over to face the ceiling. Arthur obliged.

Merlin looked down and saw the tent in Arthur’s pants and looked back up to grin at the Prince. Arthur smiled back lazily.

Merlin quickly stripped and sat back on Arthur. He pulled down the Prince's breeches, freeing his cock. Slowly, Merlin positioned himself over Arthur and carefully sat down on his dick, as if they were doing this for the first time.

Arthur closed his eyes and sighed deeply, feeling a kind of pleasure he didn’t know he needed that day.

_Very slowly, very smoothly, very gently,_ Merlin rode him, often bending down to kiss Arthur. He pushed aside Arthur’s shirt collar and kissed his jaw, his collarbone, his neck. No sucking on licking or nipping. _Just soft kisses showered on Arthur’s skin_.

Once again, Merlin kissed Arthur’s lips. No tongue. _Just a lazy, slow kiss;_ the kind made you slip away into that peaceful place in your head. _The kind that made you forget the rest of the world._

This time, when Arthur came, he didn’t do so with Merlin’s name on his lips, _because this time, Merlin’s lips were on his._

**Author's Note:**

> The End.


End file.
